


singing in the rain | juvia lockser/female!reader

by UltimateCringe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe
Summary: juvia lockser x female!readerjuvia's only ever had bad experiences with her rain. today, it brings her a good one.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Female Reader
Kudos: 4





	singing in the rain | juvia lockser/female!reader

**Author's Note:**

> ╭──────༺♡༻──────╮
> 
> category: fluff
> 
> warning(s): none
> 
> word count: 987
> 
> key:
> 
> italicized - song lyrics
> 
> ╰──────༺♡༻──────╯

rain has been the source of her miseries for as long as juvia lockser can remember. 

rain is gloomy, mood-ruining, and just a bother.

_her_ rain is a bother. a burden. a curse.

she never asked to be this way--she couldn't help it.

but she had understood why her classmates didn't want her to join them on their school trip.

she understood why it was better when she was far away when they got recess.

she knew why she was unwanted at the park, where couples wanted to go on romantic picnics under the sunny sky, watching squirrels run about freely.

school trips, recess, picnics--they were all for dry sunshine-filled days.

days that she did not bring.

days that she _ruined_.

she's managed to get her emotions under better control as she's grown older, limiting the rain around her, but nobody forgot about how she ruined their first date, how she was the reason why everyone had to stay inside during lunch instead of run around and play fun games.

she walks through the park of her childhood. it's sunny now, and the birds are chirping their chipper tune while children are running on the grass and couples are feeding each other sliced fruits.

"watch it," a little boy shoves his shoulder against her harshly, making her stumble until she falls onto the floor. she's surprised, but she feels as though she shouldn't be. she's received this treatment far more times than she can count.

"hey, don't talk to her," another whispers loudly. "don't you know? that's juvia the rain woman. they say she ruins the good."

the children run away from her, and juvia's left to sulk on the ground.

tears gather at her eyes as clouds cover the bright blue sky at an unnatural speed.

"what?"

"the forecast said there was no chance of rain!"

"it was so sunny just a second ago!"

"what the hell just happened?"

"ugh, let's go. i'm getting wet."

juvia holds in her sobs as people run past her to get back to their homes.

she's ruined everyone's day. again. like she always does.

"the rain... this terrible rain... juvia hates it!"

"really? well, i love the rain."

juvia looks up from the floor and meets eyes with a beautiful stranger.

"you're getting wet," juvia argues.

"so? that's just what comes with rain."

"parks are meant to be enjoyed in nice weather."

"who said rain isn't nice weather?"

juvia doesn't know how to respond to this ridiculous girl.

"it's so calming, don't you think?"

juvia's shoulders slump as she starts to think over what she just said.

"the sounds can make me tired and sleepy. i've always found that naps during rain are the best."

"the rain is draining..." juvia frowns.

"no, i meant like--it's more like a soothing lullaby."

"soothing lullabies are meant for the night time, not for days at the park."

"well, sometimes, it brings me energy."

"how could it possibly?"

"it's the best time to dance."

"is your head on straight?"

"here! i'll show you," the girl smiles and extends her hand to juvia.

there's been so many times where she's found herself in this position, alone on the floor, but this was the first time a helping hand was offered.

juvia takes it because it makes her warm inside.

" _i'm singing in the rain_ ," the girl keeps their hands entwined while holding juvia's hip with her free one. " _just singing in the rain!_ "

juvia feels a smile growing on her face at the silly gesture.

" _what a glorious feeling, i'm happy again!_ "

the girl lets go of juvia's hip and pulls her along the pathway, skipping and singing under the raindrops.

" _i'm laughing at clouds--_ " she stops her singsong tune and says real fast, "i'm gonna dip you. are you ready?"

"yes," juvia giggles when her body falls close to the floor, but strong hands keep her from hitting it.

" _so dark up above! the sun's in my heart_ ," she pauses before bringing juvia up with a strong pull, so strong they end up with their faces just inches away from each other. she continues while staring into her eyes, " _and i'm ready for love!_ "

juvia blushes a dark red, and she's suddenly pulled into a twirl.

" _let the stormy clouds chase--!_ "

juvia steadies herself when she's facing her again.

" _everyone from the place!_ " she's skipping exaggeratedly through the road again, and juvia's quick to follow. " _come on with the rain!_ "

she suddenly pulls at juvia's hand again, and they're back to facing each other, free hands on the other's hips, feet taking small side steps.

" _i've a smile on my face_ ," she winks before shining her teeth in a big smile to juvia. 

she abruptly pulls away again and starts moving down the trail again, but this time with slow and dramatic steps. juvia continues to follow her lead.

" _i'll walk down the lane with a happy refrain, just singing--_ "

she shocks juvia by pushing her face right in front of hers.

" _singing in the rain!_ "

juvia hums along to the tune as her arms are guided to sway to the rhythm that the other has created.

" _dancing in the rain._ " 

juvia tries to copy the words but gets a laugh when she says "singing" instead of "dancing".

"it's okay, i get confused, too," she reassures, though it doesn't really relieve juvia's embarrassment. "hey, it's not raining anymore."

juvia looks up and sees how the clouds have parted, revealing the bright sun.

the beam of warm light makes her realize just how wet and cold her dance partner got.

"fun while it lasted, though."

juvia smiles.

as the two look at the clearing sky, people start filling up the park again. they stare at the pair strangely, confused by the girl in soaking wet clothes.

"juvia has a towel at her house..." juvia offers shyly.

"lead the way," she smiles.

_i'm happy again_

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr


End file.
